Terezi Drabble
by MEULlN
Summary: Each chapter is a new ship. Occasional sadstuck.
1. Nepeta

You open your burnt red eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling you can barely see. Over all of these sweeps, your vision has gotten so much worse that you must rely even more on smell and taste than you had to when you were six sweeps old. Things change quickly for you, you think to yourself. Maybe you should introduce yourself. Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you are asking the nurse at the healing center for your beloved matesprit, Karkat Vantas. The nurse tries repeatedly to tell you that he is no longer alive, but you choose not to believe her. You breathe in deeply through your nose, taking in all of these smells, all too familiar. "Get me my moirail." The nurse stands completely still for a few heartbeats, then nodding and then exiting the room. You close your eyes. These are your last days on this cruel place. Your home. The home you love, but hate at the same time. If you could be in a black relationship with this planet, you would oblige in less than a blink. You wonder how long you've been dwelling on these thoughts, because the nurse arrives with your olive-blooded moirail, who is in much better shape than you are. "Purrezi," she murmurs, sitting by your recuperacoon and letting out a small whimper of distress. You smile weakly; a real smile, not one of your signature smirks, and she gasps. "Nepeta," your raspy voice manages to ring loud enough to echo slightly in the huge room, and you close your eyes tiredly, drifting into a deep slumber that may be your last.


	2. Sollux

You walk into your hive, cackling and dropping your bag on the couch. You just went to possibly one of the best sci-fi/thriller movies of your life, courtesy of your "R4D" moirail.. Or at least that's what you call him. He prefers to be called Sollux Captor. "Wow TZ that wath great," he stated, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and smirking as he continued, "Better than I thought it would be." You cackle again and sneer. "Of course it was, -Berry Blast!" He responds with a small chuckle as he shuts the door that you forgot was open. His blood smells amazing. Almost as amazing as Karkat's; you have to admit you love cherry more than apple-berry by just a little. He slumps down on the couch, sighing softly. "Now what do you wanna do, TZ? Maybe we could play thome video gameth?" You think, pondering the pros and cons of the animated pixels. "Sure," you respond, stretching and sitting down on the couch as Sollux continues to start up the system (That he set up, obviously. You suck at these things, and he knows very well.) "What game are we playing?" He pauses for a moment, seeming to dwell on the question. "Dependth on what you wanna play. I don't really care either way; I've played tho many that it'th almotht impothible to beat me, but thinthe you're my moirail, I _gueth _I can go eathy on you," he finally answers. His lisp is so annoying, but you can deal with it. Plus, it's fun to mock him. "Hmm… What about this?" you ask, pulling out one of your favorite video games to play with your best friend, a multiplayer game where one person was the cop and the other was the robber/murderer/other bad guy of sorts. "No TZ not that game _again! _We alwayth play your favorite game!" the yellow-blood spat, venom lining the words. You recoiled in shock, burnt eyes opened wide. He'd never snapped at you that way. You could feel the teal rushing to your cheeks, and you put the game back. "I… I see how it is, Sollux," you mumble, your raspy voice filling the room. His stiff position loosened as he focused on how you felt. "Hey, TZ, I'm thorry, I really am, c'mere. We can play thith game. _Once. _Then we play my favorite game." You blink, eyebrows cocked. "What is your favorite game?" You must have thought aloud, because your moirail chuckled before whispering, "Blow up KK'th computer."


	3. Karkat

You rise from the couch in your hive, yawning and scratching behind the collar of your sweater. What happened last night? Your hive's a mess! Ah, fuck it. You glance around, catching no sight of your beloved Terezi. You love her dearly, and would be deeply upset if anything were to happen to her, which is why you, Karkat Vantas, are her matesprit and guardian. Kind of like a troll-lusus combination? You decide not to put that much thought into it and continue the search for your teal-blooded partner, before finding a note she had written and laid out on the table. _D34R K4RK4T, _it read, _1'V3 GON3 B4CK TO MY H1V3. YOU SNOR3 4 LOT WH3N YOU SL33P. :] S33 YOU L4T3R. 3, T3R3Z1 PYROP3. _She'd gone back to her hive? Oh, you think, then she'll probably be waiting for you now, especially considering she wrote "see you later" on the note. You smirk a little, just noticing she wrote in her quirk. Adorable. You exit your hive after you finish stretching and waking up. You have a slight headache, and are urging to know what in the _hell _happened last night as you make your way to Terezi's hive. You begin to drift into a deep wonderland of thought as you make your way to your beloved's hive. You stop, realizing you've gone a little past, and backtrack a little, climbing up to the entrance of the teal-blood's hive. It's a weird hive, but you've gotten used to it over the time you've spent together. You poke your head in through the makeshift doorway and look around. "Terezi?" you call in your rather loud voice, moving the rest of your body into the treehive. "Terezi?" you repeat, walking around a little quicker now. Where is she? You stop when you hear a loud honking noise and a short shriek. "Terezi!" you yell, running towards the direction of the sound, stopping to see your matesprit curled up in the corner, burned eyes opened wide with fear. "Where is it? Where is he? Where?" she whimpers, shaking with fear. You look around the room slowly, observing everything you can, stopping, slowly moving towards the female after noticing no trace of the clown (aside from the bike horn you didn't want to tell her about. She was scared, and didn't like being made into a fool for nothing). "Terezi," you murmur, "Terezi, it's okay, I'm here now." You drop to her side and wrap your arms around her, moving her onto your lap, stroking her dark, shiny hair. "Karkat's here now. He—I'll protect you."


	4. Vriska

Terezi glared at the blue blooded troll. "You," she spat, "Are a terrible, _terrible_ person." The tears fell slowly as Vriska Serket smirked a smirk so sincerely evil. The blind female fell to her knees and let out a cry of dismay as the other female tossed her dice, growling a soft "You deserved everything dealt at you, Pyrope. You don't know what I had to go through to execute him, and now that he's gone, we can all live peacefully on Alternia without the mutant bothering us and riski—""_You didn't love him like I did! Nobody did!_" She screamed, anger flooding out of her. "And now," She paused to inhale shakily, "Nobody will." The highblood spun on her heels, shrugging and walking before Terezi grabbed her shoulder. "You've done a terrible thing." Vriska snickered at the snide comment. "And what? You gonna flip your stupid little coin?" "No." "Then what—""You'll see."

The funeral was short and crummy. Six trolls arrived, two by force. Karkat's lusus was there as well, consoling everyone; Nepeta Leijon, Equius Zahhak (who was on the verge of tears, and obviously sad, despite what he said,) Sollux Captor, Feferi Peixes, Terezi Pyrope (Karkat's dear matesprit,) and Kanaya Maryam (his moirail.) Kanaya was crying silently, Nepeta and Feferi were bawling, Sollux and Equius were fighting back tears, and Terezi was crying while also muttering and scribbling ideas for how to get back at the kismesis that had taken it too far that one night. Nepeta and Feferi spoke softly in between frequent sobs, "I can't believe Karkitty's—""Gone! It's just so horribubble!" Terezi only managed to pick up that, but didn't mind; now was not the time for eavesdropping, now was the time for revenge. The female rose, marching out of the facility silently and angrily. "TZ, where are you going?" Sollux pondered aloud, much to his dismay as Terezi gave him a cold glare and spat, "To do justice."

The teal blooded troll slid into her former kismesis's hive, her cane in one hand to help aid her in her search. "Vriska," Terezi called, "Come out, come out wherever you are." She heard quick footsteps and ran in the direction of them, sniffing silently as she went. "Found you!" She whispered as she found the female reading in a corner. "_Vriska Serket._" The blueblood looked up and gasped. "Terezi," she sighed, her voice quavering slightly with fear as she rose from her spot. The female opposite her slid the metal blade from its sheath as she stepped closer and closer. It had seemed time had slowed down and a small "Tick, tock, tick, tock" was made with each of Terezi's steps; The reason being was that Terezi was whispering the clock sounds as she stepped closer, murmuring court terms. "Senator Lemonsnout," she rasped, "Has the jury come to its verdict?" She waited and nodded, cackling. "Ooh, I like that verdict. Let's make—"she pulled the blade back "—It—"she pulled Vriska's glasses from her face, revealing the wound left by a familiar robot "—_so!—"_she inserted the blade in Vriska's midsection, cackling into the cry of victory that filled the night.


End file.
